kestrelislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyton
Tyton is a rather smallRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter One, Page 22 male Barn OwlRevealed in Rise of Evil, Character List with dark plumage, tattered wingsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter Three, Page 37, sharp talonsRevealed in Rise of Evil, Chapter One, Page 23, and an unpleasant, battle-scarred face which has raw patches of skin showing. His eyes are said to be as black as the night sky. History Rise of Evil Tyton is first introduced in the first flock meeting, when Conrad announces that Tyton will be in charge of the fighting assessment. Tyton flies down to the Spirit Oak to meet the juveniles. He sarcastically says that he think the juveniles will do well, looking like he doesn't expect any of the juveniles to do good in their test. After the meeting, Tyton is seen glaring at Kai, Claw, Silver, and Falco. Tyton is mentioned by Silver and Screech when they're having an argument. Silver questions Tyton's loyalty, and Screech snaps at his brother before flying off. Silver proceeds to go to sleep, and when he wakes up he hears Tyton's cold and cruel voice coming from outside. Silver looks out of the hollow to see that Tyton is stood on Sandpipers' Beach with Tree, Clouds, and Kai. When all the juveniles arrive on Sandpipers' Beach, Tyton announces that they'll be travelling to Owls' Meadow to do the assessment. Pincer argues, saying that Conrad is not allowing anyone to go to Owls' Meadow for a while because a patrol spotted large birds flying there. Tyton ignores Pincer, and the group begins flying. When they reach Black Rock Point, they are stopped by gulls, and Tyton tries to reason with the gulls' leader, Larus. After a bit, Larus attacks Tyton and the birds begin battling. Soon, Tyton retreats with the juveniles following him and they fly to the calmer bit of Black Rock Point, where the mainland is located. Tyton allows the juveniles to rest until they continue flying. They fly over the Mockingbird Forest, and after Quill asks Tyton some questions, Tyton starts answering them. The Barn Owl ignores Otus when he tries to alert him about the crows that are flocking around them. Eventually, the crows attack and Tyton orders the patrol to fly as quick as they can. Just before Winter Fang attempts to kill Kai, Tyton flies down and attacks the lynx. He pins her down, and screeches at her. Soon, Winter Fang runs away, with Shades the Carrion Crow following her. Tyton allows Kai to clean his filthy feathers before the group continues flying, and he gets angry at Spur when she tries to fly to Owls' Meadow herself. When they finally reach Owls' Meadow, Tyton introduces his old friend, Hunter, to the juveniles. Tyton explains to Hunter that the fighting test should be like a normal fighting training session. Tyton asks who would like to take their test first, and Spur says Kai should because he 'fought off a lynx', even though it was Tyton who chased Winter Fang off. When Hunter begins fighting to roughly, Tyton orders Hunter to stop but Hunter doesn't listen to him. After Hunter stops fighting Kai, he lands on a rock and Tyton furiously asks Hunter what he was thinking, as he had nearly killed Kai. When Tyton finds out that Hunter is in fact a Razor Talon, he is shocked. Tyton is later seen outside the healers' cave by Kai. Conrad swoops down to the ledge Tyton is sat on and Tyton greets him before Conrad starts talking. Conrad asks Tyton why he ever trusted Hunter, and asked about the Razor Talons. After getting his answers, Conrad decides to make Tyton step down from his rank as a Commander. Tyton tries to argue with Conrad, but Conrad says that he is to either step down from that rank or be exiled. Tyton decides to become a fighter. Chestnut replaces Tyton as Commander. When Kai returns to the island and is sat on Leader's Ledge, about to be exiled, he sees Tyton staring up at him with his cold eyes. Outcast Tyton does not formally appear in Outcast, but is listed in the Character List. The Flame's Return Coming soon... References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:The Kestrel Islanders Category:Commanders Category:Fighters Category:Trainers Category:Owls Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:The Flame's Return Characters